Scared kids scaring kids
by Somesay
Summary: Se llamaba Sakura Haruno, una miserable prostituta de barrio de escasos veinte años. Y había cometido el más estúpido y ridículo delito que podía cometerse ahí: enamorarse de un cliente habitual. UA. Darkfic. Lemmon. SasuSaku.
1. Amantes

Aviso desde ya que el contenido de este fic es bastante fuerte, casi catalogado como darkfic. Así que si traumatizo a alguien no me hago responsable (?).

Pasando a otras cosas... la idea para esta historia me ha venido como una llamarada, y del mismo modo la ha escrito; está recién salida del horno, sin betear (obvio) y probablemente con mil errores. Pero en fin. Ya me tiraré de los pelos mañana (?). Probablemente haré que sea un two-shot o, como mucho, que tenga unos tres capítulos. El lemon (por la temática del UA) estará a primera orden del día, al igual que el angst y blah blah blah. Una vez más, no se me traumaticen.

Oh, y un último punto: el título es el nombre de una banda de post-hardcore. En sí, no está relacionado con la banda, pero creo que este tipo de título le pega mucho al fic.

Dicho eso, sólo me queda decir que espero que os guste (L).

_Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. _

* * *

Sasuke nunca había sido un hombre amable.

Sus gestos, pese a tener el cansancio de los derrotados en batalla, eran rudos y contundentes; órdenes mudas. Sus miradas alternaban ira fría con una apatía profundamente arraigada a su ser. Y su voz era ronca por el alcohol, el tabaco, y por las frases de cariño no dichas que le habían terminado por arañar la garganta desde dentro. Nunca había dedicado más muestra de aprecio a las ocasionales mujeres con quienes se acostaba más que el simple hecho de no matarlas al momento. Y Sakura se había esforzado una y otra vez en no esperar nada de él.

Fracasando estrepitosamente, como era de esperar.

―Ah…

Aquella noche Sasuke había bebido. Sakura había terminado por reconocerlo porque, pese a que hablaba y se comportaba con la lucidez de los sobrios, su fuerza era más bruta; no podía controlarla en ese estado. De modo que cuando la empujó contra la mugrienta pared del motel fue como si le acabaran de impactar la espalda contra una plancha de hierro.

Quiso pedirle que se esperara un segundo, sólo uno, para que recuperase el aliento. Pero supo que él no la escucharía, así que se limitó a morderse la lengua para no jadear.

Sintió su mano (fría, rugosa, mortalmente dura) colarse impacientemente dentro de su camiseta y no pudo evitar arquear la espalda cuando la presión en su pecho se le antojó incluso dolorosa. Una voz dentro de su cabeza le recriminaba que siguiera mordiéndose el labio inferior; a ese ritmo, lo haría sangrar.

_Mierda… _

Sasuke le abrió súbitamente las piernas y se puso entre ellas; Sakura pudo sentir la dureza de sus abdominales en la cara interna de los muslos. Eran como de piedra y hielo. La sujetó con ambas manos por la cadera como quien sujeta una simple muñeca con la que hará lo que se le antoje.

Iba demasiado rápido.

―Es… Espera… Dame un minuto, Sas…

No esperó.

Sakura sintió que un grito de dolor, quizás placer (qué importaba, era más de lo mismo) le ascendía por la garganta y salía a la superficie desgarrándole la voz. Las manos se le agarrotaron inconscientemente en los hombros varoniles de Sasuke, desesperadas por encontrar un punto de apoyo en aquellos músculos tensos. Jadeó sin aire en los pulmones y echó la cabeza adelante; el corto cabello rosa le ocultó el rostro y se entrelazó con el de Sasuke debajo del de ella. Ahí, tan cerca, sintió el latir de su sangre debajo la piel, frente con frente. Un pulso violento y desenfrenado. La segunda envestida vino como un demoledor golpe que hizo que todo su interior temblara, incapaz de aguantarlo. Esa vez consiguió evitar gritar; pero la sangre de su labio partido descendió por su mentón como un dulce hilo rojo.

―Para… para, Sasuke…

Pero no iba a detenerse, Sakura lo sabía. Y también sabía que estaba poniendo demasiado a prueba su paciencia con esa segunda súplica. De modo que, hasta cierto punto, no la sorprendió su reacción: la tosca mano subió hasta su garganta, apresándola contra la pared como un grillete; aunque no apretó, Sakura sintió que se le congelaba el aire en los pulmones. Pero Sasuke se limitó a mantenerla en esa posición e impactar fieramente sus labios contra los de ella, adentrándose en su boca con la misma desconsideración con que lo había hecho antes en su interior.

Era demasiado. Demasiado como para seguir indiferente. Sakura sintió que las lágrimas purgaban por salir a la superficie, y se maldijo cuando no pudo evitar dejarlas salir.

Finalmente Sasuke abandonó su boca con un gruñido animal y atacó a su cuello. Sakura cerró los ojos y procuró no pensar en nada. Como siempre.

_Como siempre. _

• • •

―_Les has hecho daño. _

_La niña sollozaba; llevaba haciéndolo los últimos diez minutos, pero el niño ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de ese detalle. Miraba sin ver los dos bultos inconscientes y desmadejados que había tendidos en mitad del callejón; apenas un conjunto de harapos, bracitos rasguñados y pies sucios de mugre. No debían ser mucho mayores que ellos. Uno de ellos sollozó en su inconsciencia, el otro cerraba y abría la mano en el vacío como un tic nervioso, como si tratara de recordar en sueños como se daba un puñetazo. El niño los observaba con la misma indiferencia de quien ve llover a través de una ventana. _

―_Era necesario. Sino nos lo habrían hecho ellos a nosotros. _

_La niña gimoteó. _

―_Pero… Pero… _

―_Joder, ¿quieres callarte ya? Cierra los ojos y no pienses en ello. Si no lo piensas es como si no hubiera sucedido. _

_Y la niña asentía y se prometía hacerlo, aunque sabía que no serviría de nada. Sólo para aplazar la culpabilidad un día, dos quizás… ¿qué importaba? Quién sabía cuánto iban a durar esos dos huérfanos indigentes sin nombre en esas calles apartadas del mundo. _

• • •

Reseguía el contorno de las sábanas con los dedos de un modo que podía antojarse obsesivo; de no ser, claro, que lo hacía con la más lenta y apacible de las parsimonias. Arriba y abajo. Sintiendo el hilo áspero, sucio, contra una yema de dedos demasiado delicada para pertenecer a la mujer adulta en que se había convertido.

Notó un movimiento al otro lado de la cama, y pese a que se había prometido no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar. Una fría mañana de enero al otro lado de la ventana recortaba la silueta de Sasuke. Se acababa de poner unos desgastados tejanos y en aquel momento se los abrochaba de espaldas a ella. Sakura, con las lágrimas aún pendiendo de la comisura de los ojos, contempló sin ver las cicatrices de la espalda de su amante. Las contó inocentemente, mentalmente. Se preguntó cuántas de esas serían de su infancia compartida y cuántas de su adultez separada. Cuántas serían cicatrices limpias, cuantas estarían contaminadas, cuántas serían simplemente cicatrices sobre cicatrices. Parecía un misterio.

―¿Te veo esta noche? ―preguntó en un susurro anhelante.

Sasuke apenas se giró para mirarla por encima del hombro con ojos llenos de desprecio.

―No seas ridícula, Sakura. No podrás tenerte en pie.

―Podré.

Cuatro tic-tacs del reloj, cuatro exactos, resquebrajaron tensamente el silencio antes de que Sasuke volviera a hablar.

―Como quieras.

Se echó la chaqueta al hombro sin ponérsela aún y se dirigió a la salida. De pronto Sakura sintió que le faltaba el aire, y que con cada paso con que Sasuke se alejaba de ella, el poco que le quedaba en los pulmones se volvía un poco más sólido. Apenas encontró la voz para susurrar.

―Espera.

Esa vez Sasuke no se giró. Sakura hubiera querido que lo hiciera.

―¿No me… dirás nada? ―preguntó tímidamente.

―¿Qué coño quieres que te diga?

Le hubiera gustado contestarle muchas cosas a esa sencilla pregunta. Muchas posibles frases que hubieran dado un punto de luz a esa escena. Que le dijera, por ejemplo, un pequeño "gracias". Por estar ahí. Por haber acudido cuando él se lo pidió. Le hubiera gustado decirle que quería oír algo bonito, algo simple pero hermoso. Que estaba agradecido. Que la apreciaba, quizás (sería muy pretencioso pretender que la amara). Incluso que, como la vulgar puta que era, conseguía hacer su vida un poco más llevadera. Pero no pudo decir nada de eso; sólo agachó la cabeza una vez más y sintió el cambio de rumbo de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Empezaron a descender hacia abajo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Oyó como la puerta se cerraba y como una lágrima impactaba contra las sábanas. Pero no fue capaz de oír su propio sollozo; estaba tan acostumbrada a ellos que le eran tan naturales como respirar.

Se llamaba Sakura Haruno, una miserable prostituta de barrio de escasos veinte años. Y había cometido el más estúpido y ridículo delito que podía cometerse ahí: enamorarse de un cliente habitual.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)


	2. Amigas

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo del fic :). Y antes de nada, aprovecho para hacerme un poco de publicidad sobre un foro de retos y concursos que he abierto hace unos días. Si tenéis un momento, echádle una ojeada ;)

**http : / / z7 . invisionfree . com / EscritorSA** (sin espacios)

Y dicho eso, os dejo con el capítulo. Nos vemos más abajo :D.

_Disclaimer:_ Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

_Las noches en los barrios bajos de Tokio eran desagradables. _

_Eran oscuridad, frío, pensamientos obsesivos arremolinados entre la línea del sueño y la consciencia. Eran un nauseabundo olor a aguas fecales, una miserable y sucia manta con que taparse, escondidos al fondo de cualquier callejón, dónde menos llegase la luz de las farolas. Donde más miedo diera esa negrura asfixiante. _

_Eran el sonido de sus propios jadeos de miedo, de dolor, de hambre. Eran sus manitas tomadas cerca de su pecho, temblando. Eran el tacto frío y viscoso de la lluvia pegada a sus pies descalzos. _

_Y lo peor de todo: eran la silueta del niño acurrucado bajo el mismo pedazo de tela, pero siempre separado todo lo que diera de sí la manta. Eran no poderle ver nunca el rostro dormido, puesto que el niño siempre le daba la espalda cuando se iban a dormir. Eran sus propios sollozos, y sobretodo eran saber que no iban a ser consolados. No esa noche. No la siguiente. Y probablemente, tampoco la siguiente. _

―_Sakura… _

_La niña se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sabiendo de sobras lo que el niño iba a decirle. Que dejase de llorar. Pero no por ella; por él. Porque nunca podía dormir cuando ella lloraba. _

_Aún un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios, pero fue el último. _

―_Acércate ―le pidió el niño de pronto. Sakura abrió los ojos con inocencia, parpadeando. Aquello era nuevo; era la primera vez que él se dirigía a ella para hacer algo que no fuera insultarla, quejarse o darle órdenes. Dócil como un cachorro al que acaban de acariciar por primera vez en su corta existencia, se acercó tímidamente a la espalda del niño. Dudó unos momentos, pero finalmente apoyó la mejilla contra su camiseta y pasó los brazos por los lados de su cuerpo, abrazándole con suavidad. Él no se quejó. La niña sintió una extraña paz, luminosa y feliz, expandiéndose dentro de su pecho. _

―_¿Estás bien? ―preguntó él. _

―_H… Hm ―asintió. _

_La niña cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Lejos del olor nauseabundo que siempre les rodeaba, el olor a calles y a suciedad, el niño siempre olía bien. Olía a seguridad, a calor, a familiaridad. A él. _

―_Lo siento, Sakura ―susurró entonces él. _

_La niña abrió los ojos al oír aquello. El niño permanecía tan inmóvil como siempre, y su voz había sido tan indiferente como siempre, pero en la misma medida había algo diferente en él. Algo que iba más allá de aquella sencilla disculpa, más allá de las manos que le acariciaban las suyas levemente. _

_Quiso preguntarle muchas cosas, pero no se atrevió. Mientras el sueño se iba apoderando de ella lentamente, se hizo prometer a sí misma que a la mañana siguiente encontraría el valor para hacerlo. _

_Lo que no sabía era que a la mañana siguiente él ya no estaría ahí. _

• • •

Los ojos de Sakura tenían unas profundas ojeras que ni tan solo el maquillaje había conseguido disimular. Ino se dio cuenta desde el primer momento en que la vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Silencio.

―¿Lo de siempre? ―insistió.

Sakura no contestó enseguida. En lugar de eso, se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, un gesto que había adquirido de _no-sé-dónde_ y asintió con lentitud, dudando, como si ni siquiera ella estuviera segura de lo que había sucedido realmente. Ino suspiró con cierto punto de fastidio y le indicó con una sacudida de cabeza que entrara. Su amiga obedeció cabizbaja.

―Había pensado reservar el café para un nuevo cliente que tengo esta noche. Pero creo que tú lo necesitas más ―masculló dirigiéndose a la cocina. Mientras encendía la cafetera, le echó una ojeada a Sakura; se había ido a sentar al sofá y se miraba sin ver los puños que tenía apretados sobre las rodillas. Volvió a resoplar.

_Sakura y sus obsesiones sólo me causan problemas. Como siempre. _

Al minuto, la chica sostenía la taza de café con manos levemente trémulas. Ino se fijó en ellas y se dio cuenta que tenía las uñas blancas, inmaculadas y romas. Nunca se las pintaba. Por muchas veces que Ino le ofreciera sus esmaltes de rojo y violeta. Era como una niña que no quería contaminarse con sustancias de adultos.

_¿Acaso cree que así parece más adorable para sus clientes? ¿Algún tipo de fantasía sexual con niñas, quizás? Ja. Lo que faltaba. Está tratando con pederastas frustrados. _

―Bueno, ¿me lo vas a contar o no?

Ino vio como un escalofrío recorría la espalda de su amiga. Supo que estaba al borde del llanto. Como siempre.

―¿Qué ha hecho Uchiha esta vez? ―presionó con impaciencia.

Sakura negó torpemente con la cabeza. Los cortos mechones de cabello rosa le acariciaron las mejillas con el gesto.

―No es por Sasuke ―sollozó la chica―. Es por mí.

Ino se cruzó de brazos con una ceja arqueada.

_Menuda novedad. Siempre es por ti. Siempre eres tú la estúpida. _

―Siempre es por ti. Siempre eres tú, la que esperas algo más de él ―dijo resuelta, poniendo voz a parte de sus pensamientos―. Él no te ama, Sakura. Deberías superarlo de una buena vez.

Pero Sakura ni siquiera parecía estarla escuchando. Negaba con la cabeza levemente, continuamente, como un gesto repetitivo y más dirigido a sí misma que a su amiga. Fue entonces cuando Ino frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó cuál sería exactamente la diferencia esta vez, que habría sucedido esta vez para que Sakura estuviera más profundamente dolida que otras veces. Aunque lo cierto era que apenas le importaba ya.

_Supéralo de una maldita vez y lárgate de aquí. Tengo cosas de la que ocuparme. _

―Sakura, dilo ya ―repuso exhasperada.

Sakura tragó saliva y fue como si hubiera activado algún detonador interno. Las lágrimas manaron de sus ojos y un sollozo final pareció romperle la garganta por dentro.

―Estoy embarazada.

• • •

_La niña jadeó presa del pánico y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos veían. Su ausencia. Caminó, corrió, se adentró en calles en las que nunca antes había estado y en barrios en los que ponía su vida en peligro con el simple hecho de respirar. Y mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de susurrar. Su voz era apenas un murmullo lastimero que se entremezclaba con el sonido de su corazón, palpitando agónicamente dentro de su pecho. _

―_Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… _

_Iba a repetir ese nombre hasta la extenuación, hasta quedarse sin voz y hasta olvidar el suyo propio. E incluso entonces iba a seguir llamándole en pensamientos, en sueños, en los más profundos anhelos. Porque Sasuke había sido todo lo que ella había tenido y ahora lo había perdido. Se lo habían arrebatado. _

_Para siempre. _

• • •

El café en sus manos se había helado pese a que apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde el momento en que Ino se lo había preparado. Unos minutos de completo silencio. Unos minutos de cabezas cabizbajas, rostros incrédulos y apesadumbrados según el caso. Ojos desorbitados y abatidos.

―Estás embarazada ―susurró Ino.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

―Me he hecho las pruebas esta mañana. Han dado positivo.

Un denso silencio volvió a expandirse por el salón como una plaga. Sakura le dirigió una mirada cansada a su amiga.

―Voy a contárselo, Ino. Voy a decirle que va a ser padre.

Ino levantó bruscamente la cabeza y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

―Te va a matar, Sakura ―jadeó incrédula―. No seas estúpida. Acuérdate de Hinata. Acuérdate de cuando se lo dijo a aquel cliente ―el labio inferior le tembló levemente, como si recayera sobre ella, la condena a muerte―. La mataron… te matarán a ti también, Sakura. Te matará si se entera.

Entonces, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste y débil, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

―Te equivocas, Ino. No lo hará. Él nunca… nunca me haría daño.

Ino apenas cabía en sí de la incredulidad.

―¡¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo! ¡Maldita sea, Sakura, te estás creyendo tu propia mentira! ¡Tu propia mentira te llevará a la tumba!

Se levantó de golpe, de modo que movió bruscamente la mesita que había entre ellas. El mueble tembló y la taza de café cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos y derramando el líquido sobre la moqueta. Sakura se asustó y se echó hacia atrás, acurrucándose contra el respaldo del sofá. Ino simplemente se dio la vuelta y la miró por encima del hombro con unos ojos cargados de veneno, al igual que sus palabras al hablar.

―Ya no tienes solución. Lárgate de aquí. No quiero volver a verte entrar por esta puerta nunca más.

Ambas chicas se miraron durante un largo minuto en silencio. Y de mientras, el café terminó de expandirse sobre la moqueta roja como la burda imitación de un charco de sangre oscura, un macabro presagio de muerte.

* * *

_Like ever_, gracias por leer (L).


End file.
